vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misadventures of Merlin Jones VHS 1997 (Version 1)
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * The Walt Disney Company Intro Opening Previews * The Little Mermaid * Corpse Bride * The Wonderful World of Disney Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Enjoy All the Magic at Home Opening Previews (cont.) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Sleeping Beauty/Old Yeller/Freaky Friday/The Jungle Book * George of the Jungle * The Toys Who Saved Christmas Disney Bumpers (cont.) * From Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) * Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians CD-ROM * Ivory * Swissair * Clairol * Dr. Pepper * Huggies Pull-Ups * Barbados Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Stay Tuned After the Feature Presentation for a Special Program, The Story Behind the Scenes at The Making of The Misadventures of Merlin Jones * Lilac Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * "The Misadventures Of Merlin Jones" * Starring: Tommy Kirk, Annette Funicello * Co-Starring: Leon Ames, Stuart Erwin * With: Alan Hewitt, Connie Gilchrist, Dallas McKennon, Norm Grabowski * Voice Talents: Frank Welker, Mel Blanc, Robin Williams, John McKimson * Director Of Photography: Edward Colman, A.S.C. * Technicolor® * Art Directors: Carrol Clark, William H. Tunke * Film Editor: Cotton Warburton, A.S.C. * Set Decorators: Emilie Kuri, Hal Gausman * Assistant Directors: Joseph L. McEveety, Paul Feiner, Tom Leetch * Special Titles: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio * Gaffer: Calvin A. Mael * Costumes Executived by: Bill Thomas * Consultant: P.L. Travers * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Mixer: Dean Cook * Costumers: Chuck Keehne, Gertrude Casey, Luster Bayless * Make-up: Pat McNalley * Hair Stylist: La Rue Matheron * Special Processes: Ub Iwerks * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Secretary: Ruth Wright * Dance Accompanist: Nat Farber * Assistant to the Conductor: James MacDonald * Camera: Traver Hills, F. Bud Mautino * © Copyright MCMLXIII Walt Disney Productions * All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 19689 * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Live Action Second Unit Director: Arthur J. Vitarelli * Animation Art Directors: McLaren Stewart, Saul Bass, Xavier Atencio * Animation Camera: Ed Austin * Animation Assistant Director: Jim Swain * Animation Directors: Richard Williams Studios, Hamilton S. Luske * Scenics: Will Ferrell, Al Gaynor * Nursery Sequences Design: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio * Animation: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Hal King, Les Clark, Gery Nelson, Cliff Nordberg, Blaine Gibson, Eric Cleworth, John Sibley, Art Stevens, Juluis Svendsen, Dick Horn, Hal Ambro, Ted Berman, Bill Keil, Don Lusk, Dick Lucas, Amby Paliwoda * Effects Animation: Jack Boyd, Dan MacManus * Assistant Animation: Floyd Norman, Retta Davidson, Al Wilzbach, Stan Green, John Ewing, Iwao Takamoto, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Doris Plough * Layout: Basil Davidovich, McLaren Stewart, Vance Gerry, Joe Hale, Dale Barnhart, Ray Aragon, Sammie June Lanham, Victor Haboush, Dick Ung, Homer Jonas, Al Zinnen * Background: Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Anthony Rizzo, Bill Layne, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Walt Peregoy * Layout Styling: Don Griffith, Erni Nordli, Collin Campbell * Character Styling: Bill Peet, Tom Oreb * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller * Music: Buddy Baker * Orchestration: Bob Brunner * Songs: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman * Lyrics by Spanish Version: Edmundo Santos * Musicians: Ethmer Roten - Flute, Jerry Adler - Harmonica * Choreography by: Marc Breaux, Dee Dee Wood * Optical Cinematography: Bob Broughton, Art Cruickshank * Costumes and Design Consultant: Tony Walton * Matte Artists: Jim Fetherloff, Constantine Ganakes * Special Effects: Peter Ellenshaw, Eustace Lycett, Robert A. Mattey, George Brown, Lester Schwartz * Special Effects Engineer: Petro Vlahos * Special Effects Props: Marcel Delgado * Special Mechanical Effects: Danny Lee, Walter Stones * Associate Producer: Ron Miller * Screenplay by: Alfred Lewis Levitt, Helen Levitt * Based on a Story by: Bill Walsh * Produced by: Walt Disney * Directed by: Robert Stevenson Closing Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Restoration Credits * Digital Film Restoration: Cinesite, Inc. * Audio Restoration: Buena Vista Sound * Project Supervision: Buena Vista Visual Effects and Walt Disney Feature Animation * Digital Mastering: THX Ltd. * Digital Restoration: William L. Arance, Thomas Rosseter, Jim Carbonetti, Jazym Whitman, Heather Davis Baker, Oliver Sarda, James Valentine * Restoration Supervisor: Thomas J. Smith Editorial * Editorial Manager: Julie M. McDonald * Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson * Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez * Assistant Editors Robin Lee, Tom Freeman, Ada Cochavl, Dana Mulligan * Second Assistant Editors: Steven Liu, Torbin Xan Bullock * Editorial Coordinator:Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editor/Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Apprentice Editor: Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Patsy Bougé * Post Production Administrator: Margaret Yu * Post Production Scheduler: Heather Jane MacDonald Smith * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Skywalker Sound - A Division of Lucas Digital LTD., Marin County, California * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Summers, Gary Rydstrom * Supervising Sound Editor: Tim Holland * ADR Editor: Marilyn Mccoppen * Sound Effects Editor: Pat Jackson * Foley Editor: Mary Helen Leasman * Assistant Sound Design: Tom Myers * Assistant Sound Editors: J.R. Grubbs, Susan Sanford, Susan Popovic, Dan Engstrom * Foley Artists: Dennis Thorpe, Tom Barwick * Foley Recordist: Tony Eckert Casting * Casting Consultant: Ruth Lambert * Additional Casting: Nancy Hayes * ADR Voice Casting: Mickie McGowan, Barbera Harris Music * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Orchestrations by: Don Davis, Randy Newman, Danny Elfman, Alan Menken * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Frank Wolf * Music Editor: Jim Flamberg * Associate Music Editor: Helena Lea * Music Production Supervisor: Tod Cooper * Orchestra Contractor: Sandy De Crescent * Music Preparation: Jo Ann Kane Music Service * Recording Assistants: Greg Dennen, Tom Hardisty, Bill Kinsley, Susan Mclean, Rail Rogut * Music Recorded At: Sony Pictures Studios, Conway Recording Studios, Ocean Way Recording * Music Remixed At: signet sound studios * Dialogue Recording: Doc Kane, Bob Baron * Control Room P.A.: Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Assistants: Lori Sherman, Ann Levin, Katrin Vandam, John McDonald * Camera: Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Patrick Minietta * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Post Audio Mix: Richard Fairbanks, Peter Roos * Sound Mixer: David R. Huber * Hair & Make-Up: Cidele Curo * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Alison Boesel, Alice Kennedy, Heidi Sohng, Rachel Fireman * Color Timer: George Cave * Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson * Title By: Buena Vista Imaging * Title Optical Supervisor: Mark Dornfeld * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Marjorie Kalins, Nan Halperin, Jodi Nussbaum, Dolores Morris, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Renee Rachelle * Kaufman Astoria Studios Taped in New York * Dolby Surround® * Color by Technicolor® * Distributed by Buena Vista Home Video Closing Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * "The Making of The Misadventures of Merlin Jones" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Home Video - in association with: TV IS OK Productions * Executive Producers: Phil Savenick, Harry Arends * Producer: Michael Pellerin * Co-Producer and Writer: Jeff Kurtti * Editor: Budd Friedgen * Associate Producer: Eric Sanford * On-Line Editor: Ray Miller * Narrator: Bran Cummings * Production Associate: Tim Greers * Production Manager: Kyle D. Brown * Main Title Graphics: John Ross * Thanks to the Follow for Sharing Their Memories and Insights: Ken Anderson, Frank Armitage, Mary Costa, Marc Davis, Eyvind Earle, Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman, Mike Gabriel, Michael Giaimo, Eric Goldberg, Ollie Johnston, Leonard Maltin * Special Thanks to: Becky Cline, Stan Deneroff, Collette Espino, Eric Garcia, Scott MacQueen, Stacia Martin, Peggy Ann Majoy, Vivian Procopio, Eleanor Richman, Dave Smith, Lella Smith, Ed Squair, Robert Tieman, Tom Thompson, Randy Thorton * This program is the result of the talents of many creative people at Walt Disney Studios. * The contributions of the Animation Staff, Walt Disney Archives and Walt Disney Animation Research Library are particularly appreciated. * © MCMXCVII Disney Enterprises. · All Rights Reserved. Trailers # The Misadventures of Merlin Jones VHS 1997 Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:1997 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:THX Category:1990s